Days at St Thoreiliah University
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: Ruby is accepted into the university she'd always wanted to go to. She knows the road to a college diploma will be rough, but what will happen when she gets involved with something that's not on her schedule—love?


It was a warm August day and teenagers all across Remnant were waiting to see if they got accepted into their chosen Universities. With her laptop open and her emails up as the only tab, Ruby was waiting for the email to come through about her getting into St. Thoreiliah University.

Her older sister also attended the same University but the two sisters weren't anything alike, Ruby was applying to take Botany whereas Yang was going into her second year of Engineering.

"You know, staring at your screen won't make the email arrive any quicker." Yang laughed at her little sister whilst they were sitting in their kitchen-dining room. This got met with a glare from the young teen.

"Now Yang, you were exactly the same this time last year." The girl's dad laughed as he served up some waffles for the girls to eat for breakfast. "Now Ruby, stop worrying about it. I'm positive that you got in."

"Yeah, I mean, if I can get in so can you." Yang smiled before getting up to grab the two plates of breakfast for her and her sister. She placed the plate down in front of Ruby. "Eat." The teen just stared at the plate. "Don't make me force you to eat it."

Ruby quickly scoffed down her breakfast as she didn't want a repeat of what happened a few weeks ago. She pulled out her scroll and was typing a message to someone.

"Heard from Ocean?" Tai asked sitting down with his daughter.

"That's who I'm texting, she really wants to get in too." She replied without looking up. A noise then came from her laptop and she scrambled to turn her laptop. There it was, the email that stood between her and her dream school. "I can't open it."

"I'll do it then." Yang smiled before reaching over to take the laptop before ruby snatched it back.

"I'll do it!" Ruby sat there before she clicked on the email and began to slowly read the email. "I got in… I GOT IN!" She squealed before jumping up and down. "I got in! I got in! I got in!"

"Congrats Ruby" Yang smiled, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed, she was extremely proud of her little sister.

"See my little rose, I told you you'd get in." Tai smiled before hugging his youngest daughter tightly.

While Ruby hugged her dad back tightly from the excitement of getting in. A musical tune began to play and it was coming from her phone. Ruby removed her arms from around her dad's waist and she picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"I GOT IN~" a female voice echoed through the phone with a slight musical tone.

"I got in too! We are going to University together Ocean!" Ruby squealed again before walking out of the room to talk to her friend.

"Do we know what Ocean applied for?" Tai asked Yang after Ruby left the room.

"Dad… Really? You're asking what Ocean, the girl who was born singing, is taking? Math, Dad she's taking Math." Yang rolled her eyes getting a chuckle out of Tai.

* * *

A month later Tai dropped his daughters off at the halls that they would be living at now they were at University. "Are you sure you don't need me to help you rosebud?"

"It's okay dad, I'm in a room with Yang and her friends and they will help me." Ruby smiled as she hugged her dad goodbye in the car park.

As the girls were saying goodbye a white BMW pulled up alongside them and out got two teens with bright blue hair. "Ruby~" The girl sang before running to hug her friend.

"Hey, Ocean!" Ruby grinned hugging her friend back. "I see you've dragged Neptune into helping you?"

"He's my big brother, he doesn't have a choice." Ocean laughed as Neptune grunted pulling both their suitcases out of the back of the car.

"Love you too sis." The boy huffed. "Are you gonna help me or not? I'm not bringing your bags in for you Princess."

"Fine." Ocean huffed before walking back to her brother and taking her suitcases from him. "Where's your room, Ruby?"

"Dorm 304, you?" Ruby smiled as the girls walked in with their older siblings walking behind them.

"308! Same floor!" Ocean sang her words to show her excitement. "I'm assuming you're staying with Yang?"

"Yang and her three friends, I haven't met them yet but I know their names. Weiss and Blake." The girl dressed in red beamed at her close friend. "You aren't staying with Neptune right? You'll never get a date otherwise."

"No, no, no. Like I would do that to myself!" Ocean scoffed at the idea of her sharing a room with Neptune. "I'm in a room that's just me and one other rather than four people, my new roommate is some girl called Thistle."

"Ooooh, Thistle, that's a cute name." Ruby winked at her friend.

"I know you swing that way Ruby but I, am straight." Ocean rolled her eyes at her friend before they got to the third floor. "I'll see you later? We can take a walk to see which building we will be in."

"It's a date" Ruby joked causing her friend to roll her eyes. "See you later Ocean." The two sisters watched the Vasilias siblings walk down the hall to their rooms.

"Right Sis, Weiss, and Blake are already in the room and unpacked so it's just us however, we plan on having some Uni fun with you, Ocean and her new roommate." Yang grinned opening the door.

"Yang… I've seen enough American college films to know Ocean would KILL you if you throw her in a lake!" Ruby groaned.

"Nothing like that, Just some good old fashion drinking games. I have yet to see that goodie-two-shoes drunk." Yang said. "Maybe we should invite Neptune and his roommates too."

"Who are we inviting and what are we planning?" A girl with Blake long hair and her nose in a book asked.

"Ruby, this is Blake and the girl in white is Weiss," Yang said pointing to both the girls. "Girls, this is my little sis."

Ruby was lugging her suitcases over to be bed before she looked up. "Erm, hello?"

"Back to what you were saying, Yang. What is this about drinking and the ocean?" Blake asked looking up from her book at the blonde.

Yang grinned before jumping on her bed, not even bothering to unpack her bega yet. "You know, I'm the party girl around here, and I feel like I should show these freshers how to party!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Also she didn't mean the ocean, my friend's name is Ocean. She's been my friend since we were little and she is just down the hall from us as well as her brother."

Blake looked at Ruby with a blank expression before she turned her attention over to Yang. "Remember your parties last year? No one does! Everyone got blackout drunk and it was Weiss and I that had to deal with you all. We are not throwing another party!"

Weiss was standing on her bed pinning up some fashion designs she loved. "I second Blakes idea, I would rather not ruin my books for class before they start."

Yang sighed with frustration before getting an idea, "Neptune loves partying just as much as me, what if I convince him to throw the party?"

Ruby by now and placed her headphone over her ears and was ignoring the current conversation as she unpacked her bags. She looked up to notice the other three girls weren't talking to each other. "Why is no one talking..?"

"Blake and I are thinking about Yang's proposal," Weiss said as she got off of her bed, moving over to sit by Blake as they discussed the idea.

"If that boy will hold the party, we don't see why not." Blake smiled. "But first, you need to unpack."

"Fine… But we are gonna turn it up tonight!" Yang's fist pumped the air before grabbing her bags and opening them.

A knock came at the door of 304, none of the girls expect Ruby were expecting visitors so she was the one to get up and answer the door. Ruby pulled the door towards her to see Ocean and another girl she didn't know.

"Ocean! And you must be Thistle, it's nice to meet you." Ruby smiled as she welcomed the two into their room.

The girl with apple red hair just nodded her head, "And you must be Ruby?" She made her way inside along with Ocean before she turned to her roommate, "Their room is a lot nicer than ours."

"Funny that, there are four people sleeping in this room," Ocean said sarcastically.

"I'm going to assume that this door is the bathroom?" Thistle asked getting a nod from Ruby, she then turned on her heels and closed the door behind her.

"As I said, Thistle, cute name and it matched the person." Ruby grinned before Ocean lightly punched her arm.

"Hey, watch it. It's the first day!" Ocean laughed making Ruby grin even more. "So… Are you going to introduce me or stay a wallflower?"

"Oh! Right, Ocean, meet Weiss and Blake. Guys, this is Ocean. We are going to be taking a look at the building we are all studying in." Ruby said with a smile, she was so glad her friend was here with her.

"That reminds me, what are you studying?" Weiss asked as she looked up from her fashion magazine. She didn't care much for what Ruby was going to be doing but she at least needed to know what she was studying.

"I'm Botany and Ocean is Musical arts," she replied as Thistle walked out of the bathroom. "What are you studying Thistle?"

"Videography." The girl replied, "Are we going out or not?"

"Yes, calm down. We are leaving now. It was nice meeting all of you!" Ocean smiled as she waved goodbye.

"Wait, hold up Oce. Do you reckon your brother would throw a party in his room?" Yang asked jumping up from her bed.

"Have you met Neptune? Duh, party city is where he lives." Ocean replied before stopping in her tracks. "I don't like the idea of this party Ruby…"

"Oh, trust me. You're going to have a lot of fun tonight." Yang grinned knowing she was planning on getting these three girls drunk their first night away from home.

"Can we go now?" Thistle asked, her arms crossed not looking happy they were still standing still.

"Yes, yes we are going, bye guys!" Ruby waved before shutting the door to her room. "Where are we going first?"

"Well, my building and Thistles building are… well, the same building so let's see who's is closer." Ocean smiled before pulling a map up on her scroll.

"Seriously? Why don't we just walk around and try to find the buildings? Surely that's a lot more fun than just going straight to them?" Thistle asked she didn't even let Ocean speak before she started to walk off out of the halls and onto campus.

"I like her," Ruby whispered to her friend.

"Of course you do." The bluenette laughed before they tried to catch up to their new friend.

The three girls wandered the grounds for 3 hours and in that time they found both their buildings however since classes didn't start till the next after they weren't open for the students. Not wanting to waste a beautiful day, Ruby insisted that they just strolled around to get their baring of all the buildings and dorms in case they needed too.

"I don't understand why the buildings were closed, what do they think we are going to do? Start classes early?" Thistle groaned as they walked out of the lift at their dorm.

Ocean ignored the comment even if she agreed with her, "Ruby, Wanna check out our room?"

"Sure! I don't have anything better to do." Ruby nudged her friend in the side playfully. The three girls walked down the corridor until they reached room 308. "You weren't kidding when you said our room was better huh?"

"See!" Thistle grinned placing her hands on her hips.

"Again, there is two of us and four of them!" Ocean whined. "Yes, it may be small but I like it. It's cute."

"I don't do cute." Thistle scoffed.

"Shame, cause you're stuck with me for the rest of the year and I'm all about cute things. Ocean taunted a grin forming on her lips which causes Thistle to laugh.

"You know, you are cute when you're angry. I can deal with that kind of cute." Thistle teased back and getting a high five out of Ruby.

"Oh shut up!" The now flustered girl sighed. "Besides, I'm not angry."

"She's right," Ruby interjected. "Ocean's hot when she's angry."

"Watch it red!" Ocean warned not liking this new tag team that has formed against her. She might be straight but that didn't stop her from getting flustered when someone complimented her.

"You are so right!" Thistle grinned cause Ocean to groan into her pillow. "Can you not?"

The two girls just laughed at the state they cause their friend to be in. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun being your roommate Ocean," Thistle smirked now knowing she can make the girl act this way.

"Come on now Ocean." Ruby pulled her friend's arms forcing her to sit up on her bed. "What are you going to wear tonight?"

This brightens up the girls face, "Well, knowing your sister, she's going to try and get me drunk, I, however, can drink like a fish so that's never gonna happen. But, on the off chance I do, I don't want to ruin anything nice so… I was thinking, this sparkly pink top, these black jeans with these black boots!" The girl excitedly held up each item of clothing as she listed them.

"Wow… You really like pink huh?" Thistle asked looking at all the pink clothes in her wardrobe.

"And you really like purple what's your point?" Ocean replied sarcastically before turning to Ruby. "FYI, you can not wear a hoodie tonight."

"What? Why not?!" It was Ruby's time to whine now. She has never been a girly girl and hated dressing up pretty.

"Now, now, I'm not expecting makeup and a dress from you, but, at least wear a nice top and nice jeans. Please?" Ocean asked which sounded a little more like begging.

"Fine, if I must." Ruby smiled. "That goes for you to by the way." Ruby looked over at Thistle who just rolled her eyes.

A knock came from the door and ocean walked over to answer it. "Oh, hey bro! Come on in!" Ocean smiled at her older sibling as he and three other boys walked into the room.

"Oce, you remember Scarlet, Sage, and Sun right?" Neptune asked.

"How can someone forget a face like yours." Sun grinned clearly trying to flirt with his friend's sister.

"Calm down monkey boy, never gonna happen." Ocean grinned as she shot him down, again. "And yes, I remember you guys, nice to see you again. Oh, this is Ruby and my roommate Thistle!" Ruby smiled and waved whilst Thistle only nodded her head in their direction. "What brings you by?"

"Neptune is throwing a party tonight thanks to some blonde chick," Scarlet said not sounding happy with the idea.

"Hey, that 'blonde chick' is my sister… Yeah, I don't blame you for not being happy about this." Ruby wanted to defend her sibling but she couldn't.

"You're just mad because your and Merc can't have any alone time yet." Sun wriggled his eyebrows cause all three girls she squirms and the ideas he was insinuating.

"At least I'm in a relationship." Scarlet grinned knowing he had won while the other five made "oh" noises behind him.

"Ha, ha. You girls coming to the party?" Sun asked trying to change the subject.

"I think Yang would kill us if we didn't attend." Ruby laughed.

"Besides, I gotta go to my brother's party! Show him up by how much more I can drink!" Ocean smirked up at her brother who didn't look amused.

"Oh, it's on! You know you can't drink as I can!" Neptune defended himself in front of his friend but in reality, he knew Ocean could drink more than him.

"Bring it on brother! Tonight, at the party, we will settle this like adults. Drinking competition." Ocean grinned knowing she had this in the bag.

"I would never have pegged Ocean to be competitive." Thistle smiled at Ruby.

"She's only competitive when it comes to her brother. And on that note I need to leave, nice meeting all of you, see you later." Ruby said before walking off back down the corridor to her our room. She just wanted to chill for the rest of the day before the party.

Yang insisted Ruby ate a big meal for dinner since she was planning on making her drink a lot that night and she got super excited when she found out that Ocean and Neptune were going to have a drinking contest.

"We should have a drinking contest too!" Yang beamed before Ruby glared up at her.

"No way, I'm already wearing heels and a fancy top for Ocean I am not having a drinking contest with you too." Ruby put her foot down.

"Fine, I always liked Ocean better anyways," Yang said trying to annoy her sister, it worked and she got a pillow to the face.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down! We have a party to get ready for!" Weiss smiled as she put her makeup on in her small mirror.

"Trust me, Ruby, Uni parties are the best, and you never know, you might just meet Mrs. Right!" Yang smiled before turning away to get ready herself.

Little did they know, Ruby had already met the girl perfect for her.


End file.
